But You're Not Really a Vampire!
by NightTimePoison
Summary: Miss Midnight Graves moves to a small mountain town filled with... vampires? But they can't be vampires, she's the vampire. She gets down to the problem, since she hates poseurs and especially "psi-vamps," but she ends up falling for that cute "Vampire Boy," Mike Makowski. First Fanfiction! So don't hate, masturbate!
1. The Beginning

**This is the first Fan-fiction I have ever posted. I would enjoy tips to improve my writing, so you can 'be nice,' but not the mushy nice where there is 'absolutely nothing I could improve.' I'm serious, I will beat you with a rolled up newspaper if you do that. Just kidding! Don't be mean either though. I am incredibly unmotivated. Soooo, ENJOY MY AMATEUR LITERATURE THAT I CAN'T ACTUALLY PUBLISH BECAUSE OF COPY WRITE LAWS YAY! That reminds me... I don't own South Park or it's characters, obviously, otherwise I wouldn't really be writing fan-fiction about them.**

Dressed up in my favorite garb, Invader Zim T-shirt, fishnet arm-warmers, black cargo jeans and my clunky combat boots. I had on black eyeliner and dark green eye shadow and lipstick tinted purple. I know I looked badass, but I was still nervous to go to a new school. I left my house and walked there. My parents lived pretty close to it and we passed it in the car when we moved here, so I already knew where it was.

I entered the building and got my class schedule, the office was in front of the entrance to the right, so I didn't get lost. I looked at the schedule. English was first, then science, then, there was a ten-minute break. After that, there was math, history, art and PE. Ugh, PE. I hated PE back in my old school. We had to wear ugly PE clothes and do stupid games the school made up since we couldn't actually play fun sports like dodge ball because people got hurt too often and they wanted to be pussies. What happened to 'no pain, no gain?'

I went to my first class. English. The teacher took the time to introduce me to the class. "Now class, this is our new student, Midnight, so let's give her all a warm welcome!" I gave a small wave to the class, who eyed me curiously. Then I took an empty seat in the back, next to a kid in an orange parka, who introduced himself as Kenny in a voice muffled by the coat covering his mouth. "Nice to meet you, Kenny." I had replied before the teacher began teaching us English.

The next class was science; one of my more favored subjects and the teacher didn't bother to introduce me, which was nice. However, he was teaching some thing I already learned back in my old school, so I decided to doodle stuff on paper. When I got bored and looked around at my classmates, looking for potential friends. One was a boy with longish, black hair that was dyed green at the back. I had dyed my hair green once, but I had to bleach it and it didn't turn out too well, so I went back to black, my natural hair color.

The guy was kind of cute too. He dressed like a goth. I like the goth culture, which is one of the reasons why I dressed as a goth. I looked at him, taking in his features, wondering if we'd get along. He noticed me looking and gave me a smile. He had vampire fangs. They weren't real, obviously, cause vampire fangs aren't actually noticeable most of the time and he looked too healthy to be a vampire. Why do I know this? Well, I'm actually a born vampire and both of my parents are vampires too. And I didn't usually get along with vampire poseurs. It's annoying hearing them brag about being vampires or even worse, psi-vamps. Because psi-vamps don't exist. Duh.

But even so, I returned his smile with a small smile of my own and a wink because maybe it was just a fad and he just thought vampires were cool and wants to play Halloween every day, like me. When I turned back to my doodle-paper I caught a glimpse of his smirk, since winking is flirting. Flirting comes naturally to vampires, it's kind of a hunting skill and it's easier 'cause most vampires are pretty sexy.

When the bell rang, it was time for the ten-minute break so I snuck out the back door and lit up a cigarette. I closed my eyes and inhaled the smoke and sighed it out and sank to the ground to sit down. "Who are you?" A voice asked, making me jump and drop my cigarette on my leg. "Ouch!" I yelped, grabbing the cigarette before it left a painful blister on my leg, it already burnt a hole in my pants. "You guys startled me." I accused. "Obviously." A boy with curly hair said. "You must be new here." A boy with red dyed sloppily in his hair said. "Yeah, I am, moved here the day before yesterday, I'm Midnight." I said. "You're name is actually Midnight?" A heavy looking goth-girl asked. "Yeah, Midnight Graves." I said. "That's a pretty cool name, I'm Pete." The youngest goth boy said. "I'm Henrietta." The Goth girl said. "I'm Michael" The curly haired goth boy said. "I'm Evan." The boy with sloppily dyed red hair said. "Nice to meet you guys. So, what are you guys doing back here?" I asked. "We just sit back here and smoke. School is for conformists." Henrietta said. "Conformists? Isn't every one a conformist in a sense?" I asked. "Not us, we're the only Goths here in South Park." Michael said. "I just saw a Goth boy in my science class, he had green dyed in his hair." I said. "You mean Mike? He's not a Goth, he's one of the Vampire kids. He's a poseur." Evan said. "Is that why he was wearing vampire fangs? He thinks he's a vampire?" I asked. "Yeah, but he's not really a vampire. Vampires don't exist." Pete said. "Well, I wouldn't say they don't exist. You don't know what lurks in the darkest shadow." I said, giving them one of my creepy 'vampire smiles.'

Michael suppressed a shudder, "You sound pretty dark, even for a goth." I chuckled, "You could say that. I like to tell people I am more informed." I replied. "You're pretty cool, we should hang out." Henrietta said. "Alright, but not at my house. My parents are painting the walls and it's messy and stinky with paint." I said. "We could just hang out at that restraunt nearby." Evan said. "Yeah, let's ditch this place." Pete said. "I can't right now, I got to go to school and be good for a while, so my parents don't notice later." I said. They all gave me a puzzled look. "Why do you even care what your parents think?" Henrietta said. "You'll meet them some time. You'll understand." I said.

The bell rang and I gave them a wave before I left them to their puzzlement. I was late to class, but since I was the new kid, I was let off the hook. But it was still math class, so it still sucked. It was also stuff my old school went over, so I didn't pay attention. I looked at my schedule again. Lunch was after my next class.

History. I really hated history because the people back in that time were so obnoxious, but I tried to pay attention, to see where the vampires fit in, since my parents were vampires, which means that they are old. I'm pretty sure Benjamin Franklin was a vampire, it would explain why he survived the 'lets fly a kite in a thunderstorm with a key attached to it' ordeal. If he were human he wouldn't have survived-Myth Busters proved it! However, if he were a vampire, he would be more likely to survive, though he probably shaved a few years off of his life.

I went to the cafeteria. The 'Vampire Kid' I saw earlier saw me and waved me over to where he sat. Several people dressed in the same style as him sat around him. "Hey, want to sit with us, per se?" He asked. "Uh, sure thanks." I said, sitting next to him. "I'm Mike." He said, offering his hand. I shook it, wondering if he'd feel startled at how my hands are icy cold. His hand was much warmer than mine and it was nice (because despite what you think, not all vampires like the cold). "These are my friends, per se." He said, gesturing to the gothly group around them. As they introduced themselves, I noticed they also had fake vampire fangs. When they all finished their introductions, I decided to show off my fangs. Vampires have larger and sharper fangs than humans, but not noticeably because over time they shrank, since we don't bite human that often anymore (mostly because of diseases and paranoid people). I gave them a wide smile, flashing my real fangs at them and watched their eyes widen as they took note of them. "Nice to meet you guys." I said.

"So I heard you guys are referred to as 'The Vampire Kids,' why is that?" I ask playfully. "Isn't it obvious? We're vampires." Mike said. "Yeah, but I'm a psi-vamp, so I don't drink a lot of blood." A girl said. "I'm a sanguinary vampire." A boy said cheerfully. A couple people said what kind of vampires they were after. Mike was, supposedly a sanguinary vampire. "Vampires huh, you wouldn't happen to have blood to drink?" I asked. "Yeah, right here." A kid said, bringing out a glass of Clamato juice. "Isn't that cranberry tomato juice? Ew." I said, fishing my lunch out of my book bag.

I looked. I pulled out a sandwich, which had some red stains on the bread. I smiled, usually, I pack my own lunch, but my parents did it today and they packed me one of my favorite sandwiches. Rare steak sandwich… well, it was kind of raw steak sandwich. "What is that?" Mike asked. "Rare steak sandwich." I said, taking a huge bite of bloody steak. "Uh, it looks kind of raw." He said. "Well, that's no biggie, you're a vampire. Besides, it's delicious, try a bite!" I said, offering him my sandwich that oozed blood and stained the bread a sticky red color. "Uhh, no thanks." He said, looking a little weirded out. "Come on, it's got lots of blood. You don't want to be a malnourished vampire do you?" I asked. He glanced at his vampire friends, a few trying not to look disgusted, a few others looking as if a rare steak sandwich sounded awesome.

"I guess one bite wont hurt. He said. I smiled and tried not to laugh as he took a bite. My parents buy from a certain butcher, who also gives us blood if the blood banks are low on human blood. But this certain Butcher gives us certain steaks, packed in about four times more blood than normal steak. THAT is the exact reason why blood has completely soaked the rare(raw) steak sandwich. If a human ate that entire sandwich they'd probably get sick, since it only takes a pint of blood to make a human sick.

Mike chewed on it, looking a bit sick himself, but managed to eat it. The texture of raw things some times makes people nauseous. "It's not that bad, I prefer drinking blood from a container, it's not as chewy." He said after swallowing the bite of sandwich. "Oh, I have some blood in a thermos, if you want, but it actually might be a little cold right now…" I said. "Oh, I'll be ok. I wasn't planning on drinking blood at lunch today." He said quickly, not wanting to take a chance. I took a glimpse at his friends, who gave me weird looks as I finished my sandwich. But otherwise, Mike tried to brush off the 'incident' and still chatted with me.

I pulled out some cookies and offered him one. He hesitated before saying, "No thanks." I had to suppress my smile. I enjoyed being a vampire some times. I enjoyed being a vampire almost _all _the time.

The bell rang and I had to go to Art class. I gave Mike a wave and a smile before I left. He was really nice, he was just misinformed about vampires, but then again, all humans are misinformed.

You would think that an artist would _enjoy_ art class, but no. Not when they try to change your art style and tell you what to make. They also don't grade by quality of art, you just get good grades by doing every thing they want you to, even if it looks like some one didn't wipe their ass and decided to rub it on a canvas. I hated art.

PE wasn't that bad. Well, PE is never really that bad when you're a vampire, it's just boring when you're naturally stronger, faster and more agile than every one. They made me do all the exercises even though I didn't have PE clothes, which was kind of mean, in my opinion, even though I wouldn't sweat just by pacing with the humans. Not even smoking ruins my endurance.

I found the goth kids at waiting for me at the entrance of the school. "We saw you hanging with the vamp kids at lunch." Michael said. "Yeah, what was in that sandwich you ate? Mike looked like he wanted to puke." Pete said. I chuckled. "Secret recipe handed down from my dads side of the family. It's kind of an acquired taste." I said. "Must be, all the vamp kids looked a little grossed out." Evan said. "Yeah. So where's this restraunt you were talking about earlier?" I asked.

We went into this ihop nearby and they all ordered coffee. I did too, but I could help but get pancakes when I noticed there was strawberry syrup. I _love_ strawberry syrup. I put a few creams and several packs of sugar into my coffee. "What are you doing?" Michael asked cynically. "I am gorging myself because there's a fat kid in my brain telling me to." I said. "You just put sugar and cream in your coffee and ordered pancakes?" Henrietta pointed out. "Yeah, so?" I asked. "Goths drink coffee black and slowly so it's as dark and cold as their souls." Michael said. "Goths? Is this that conformist thing you were talking about earlier?" I asked. "That is exactly what we're talking about." Evan said. "You know, the trick about not being a conformist is to not do the things people surrounding you do." I said, stuffing strawberry syrup covered pancake in my mouth. "Yeah, that's why we drink coffee that way." Pete said. "You're not seeing the flaw here. You said _we_. 'We' means more than one. More than one person is drinking their coffee cold and black, and that is conforming to your little clique, you see?" I said.

They all looked at each other in thought. "Oh god, she's right!" Henrietta said. "What do we do?" Pete asked, panicked. "I'll tell you what you do. You do exactly what _you _want. Because no one knows exactly what you want, so it's impossible to want the exact same thing." I said, cutting my pancakes and stuffing another chunk into my mouth. They all thought to themselves. "All right, I'll help you out here." I said, giving each of them a menu. "Each of you order some food you want, I'll pay for it." They took the menu, skeptical. They all opened the menus and took a look.

"This hot fudge sundae looks good." Pete said. "Hey, I wanted to order that!" Henrietta argued. "That's ok guys. Think about it, there's seven billion people in the world, there's going to be quite a bit of people who have similarities. The main idea is to be your own person. For instance, two people like cookies, but they can prefer two different cookies. They also happen to buy the same cookies at a restraunt, because they can agree on the same kind of cookie if the one they prefer isn't there. Get it?" I ask. "Yeah, I think so." Henrietta said. The others nodded in agreement. So they all ended up getting food, both Pete and Henrietta got a hot fudge sundae, Evan got some bacon, eggs and a side of pancakes and Michael got country fried chicken. All were good choices and it almost made me want to order more food.

I didn't cover this earlier, but yes, vampires eat human food. We survive on blood, but we can eat too, it also fills us up more so that we wont want more blood because our stomach is already full. Besides, food is delicious, why would any sane person not want to eat?

After a couple hours of eating and chatting with my new goth friends, it started getting dark. "I should probably go, it's getting dark." I said. "Yeah, all that food made me tired." Pete said. I smiled knowingly. I am very familiar with 'food comas.' "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later. Oh, and here's my number…" I said, quickly fishing out a paper and pencil and scribbling my cell phone number on it. "Later, it was interesting hanging out with you, Midnight." Evan said. "I agree, you're pretty cool. We should hang out again." Michael said. "Well, that's why I gave you guys my number. But I gotta go before it get too dark. See ya!" I said. "Later." They said good-bye.

I got back to my newly painted home. The living room walls were blood red. "Welcome home, how was your first day of school?" My dad asked. He was wearing some paint-smeared black overalls and looked rather silly in them. He also managed to get paint in his dark hair. "School itself was boring, most of the stuff they're teaching is the stuff we already went over in my old school." I said. "Well, then it should be no problem for you if you're ahead of them, did you make any friends?" He asked. "Well, I wouldn't called them friends just yet, however I did meet quite a few people that have potential to be my friends in the near future." I said. "Ah, you choose your friends wisely then. You're mom is making dinner right now, but it'll be done soon." He said. "Ok, but I was just at ihop with some of my potential friends, but I think I could stuff some more food in my belly." I joked. He smiled, "You have my appetite." He remarked. "Well, not quite, you eat like a fat guy." I pointed out. He laughed.

"Dinner!" My mom yelled. We hurried to the dinner table. It was vegetable soup. (I'll bet you were expecting some thing all bloody huh?) It was delicious too, especially washed down with a glass of blood and strawberry juice, but then again any thing tastes better when you wash it down with blood.

"So tell me about these potential friends." My dad said. "Well, four of them are really into the goth subculture, so much that they're kind of weird about it. I'm teaching them to not take it too seriously. The other one is interesting, he thinks he's a vampire and him and his group of vampire followers refer to Clamato juice as blood." I said.

My parents glanced at each other, concerned. "You're not going to do that thing you did to the last 'vampire' are you?" My mom asked. She was referring to the time some girl told me she was a psi vamp and I told her psi vamps didn't exist and chased her around, threatening to drink her blood. _I_ thought it was funny. "Midnight, you need to take this seriously. If people catch on, we have to move again." My dad said sternly. I pouted. "People don't even think vampires exist anymore, I don't see why it's a big deal. We just tell them we have weird appetites." I said. "A lot of humans could notice more than our weird appetites, and then they'll think, how many coincidences could there really be?" He said. "This isn't the 1800's anymore, people can't just stick stakes in us and set us on fire anymore." I argued. "It's illegal to do that, but people can do that or they'll find another way to make us go away." He said. I sighed, "Fine, but you know how I feel about poseurs." I huffed. "You're just going to have to put it past you." He said. I pouted more.

After dinner I went to my room and thought about my day and lit up a cigarette. I also thought about the vamp kids in particular. I wasn't sure how I was going to put their little 'trend' past me. But Mike was a nice guy, maybe I wouldn't mind as much if he was actually a really cool person and the vampire thing was just a fad because they thought vampires were awesome. I sighed and smooshed out my cigarette in my ashtray and went to bed. I'd deal with all this stuff over time.


	2. Getting to Know the Poseur

**I forgot to mention the names of the goth kids, we all know who Henrietta is presumably. They're names were already released in one of the goth-related south park videos, however, "red goth" is Evan, because I think the "kindergoth" I call Pete would have a more suiting name than Firkle. That is seriously what his name is! I can't take the story seriously if I call him Firkle.**

**But anyways, enjoy the what ever.**

I woke up groggy because I slept on a sleeping bag. My parent hadn't painted my room, so none of my stuff was in here except my box of clothes, my box of random stuff and my laptop, a sleeping bag and my ashtray. I dug around in my box of clothes and decided on fishnet tights, a cute black skirt, and a baggy, long-sleeved red and black striped shirt. I made some coffee in the kitchen and had a cup mixed with blood. Then I brushed my teeth and hair and did my make up as I contemplated hairstyles and hair dyes. After that, I put on my clunky combat boots and went to school.

I entered my English class and sat next to Kenny. "Hey, Midnight!" He said. "Hi, Kenny." I answered, still feeling a little tired. I was always tired in the morning. It's really a vampire thing, because vampires are supposed to go to sleep at this time. "You look tired." He noted. "Yeah, my parents haven't moved the furniture in my room 'cause they haven't painted it yet." I said. "Oh, what was wrong with the old paint?" He asked. "It hurts our eyes a little bit. It's too white." I said. "Are you photophobic?" He asked. "What?" I asked. I feel like I heard that term before, but I wanted him to clarify it. "It's when light makes you uncomfortable." He said. "Oh, yeah, maybe. If I am, my parents are too." I said.

The teacher silenced the class and made us read a chapter of some boring book. After about 30 minutes, he handed out a paper with questions on it and I had to re-read parts of the chapter to answer the questions 'cause it's hard for me to remember stuff when I'm tired. Luckily, we had the assignment as homework if we didn't finish it. Also, by the end of class, I wasn't as tired.

I then went to science-the class I had with Mike. He saw me come in the door and waved at me. I smiled and waved back. He was pretty nice, it was just annoying that he posed as a vampire. At least he didn't pose as a psi-vamp. I took the seat next to him, it was empty so what ever. "Hey. Vampboy." I said, teasingly. "Hey, I thought your seat was over there per se?" He asked. "I sit where ever I please." I replied.

"You're in my seat." A girl said, sounding annoyed. "No you were in my seat, keeping it warm for me before I came along." I objected. "No, this was my seat before you came along, this has been my seat all year." She argued. "Well, not anymore, obviously." I said, nonchalantly. "Mr. Garrison, she wont get out of my seat!" She tattled loudly. "Maybe you should just sit in the other seat." Mike said quietly. I rolled my eyes at him. I put on my best girly-pouty face and said, "Mr. Garrison, I think this girl is just being mean to me because I'm new here."

"Addy, don't pick on the new girl, just go sit some where else." Mr. Garrison said. Addy glared at me before turning away quickly and sitting in the other seat. "Nice, Mr. Garrison doesn't usually fall for stuff like that." Mike said quietly. "Vampire powers." I replied, winking at him for the second time. He gave me a weird look. "My friends were discussing whether or not to turn you into a vampire per se." He said. I snorted, "Yeah, how'd that go?" I asked. "Well, I told them, you're already a vampire… that there must've been vampires at your previous school per se." He answered. Now I gave him a weird look. "Why do you keep saying 'per se'?" I asked, changing the topic.

The teacher, Mr. Garrison gave us the "shut up look." So I didn't get to hear his answer. I decided to pass notes instead. _What makes you a vampire anyway?_ I wrote and passed it to him. He wrote on the note and passed it back. _**The need for energy from a life force**__**.**_Iwrote back; ___

_**What?**_ He wrote. I wrote back and we continued to pass notes. _That's stupid._

_**How?**_

_Vampires drink blood cause they need it, to them it's like when a human doesn't get essential nutrients in their food._

_**How would you know?**_

I hesitated before writing back. _Because it's freaking common sense. Humans and vampires don't need energy that they can't make themselves. Besides, you drink cranberry tomato juice, that's not blood or psychic energy._

_**How is it common sense if there aren't a lot of vampires around? There's nothing wrong with cranberry tomato juice! D:**_

I laughed a little before writing back. _Every thing is wrong with cranberry tomato juice, it's just gnarly._

_**No, it's pretty good.**_

_Ugh *gag*_

_**You're changing the subject.**_

_It's just common sense because people just don't go around sucking blood and psychic energy because they "need" it. They're just poor, misinformed delusional people (psychopaths that are after blood.)_

Mike laughed at my little comment in between the commas._**Lots of people go around drinking blood and taking psychic energy.**_

_Not the smart, sane people. I mean, seriously, do you think in the eighteen hundreds, people drank human blood and took psychic energy while witch burnings went on and survived? No, they didn't because that's stupid. The vampires actually undercooked any meat they had or hunted for animals._

_**Well, there were probably a couple people who did and survived.**_

_No, there wasn't, just ask my dad._ I was starting to get irritated with his stubborn excuses, I didn't even realize what I wrote until he passed the note back.

_**Ask your dad? What?**_

I scribbled on the note quickly, nervous.

_Never mind._

_**If you say so.**_

The bell rang and I stuffed the note in my book bag making a mental note to burn it or some thing. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." I muttered to myself, going to the back door to smoke a cigarette. If my parents found out about this they'd be so mad. Not only that, but we'd have to move again. I had to fix this, I refuse to move again! The back door closed behind me and the goth kids were hanging out in the same spot as yesterday, smoking cigarettes. "Hey guys." I said, lighting up my cigarette and letting the mildly menthol smoke tickle my lungs. "Hey." They all said back.

"So I was thinking about what you said about being your own person, so I decided to try listening to different types of music, but it's really hard to find good music, do you have suggestions?" Henrietta asked. "Ah, well, I like Dark wave and Electronica music, like the bands, The Birthday Massacre and the Cruxshadows. I also like The Pretty Reckless." I thought aloud. "Ok, I'll try it out then." Henrietta said, nodding thoughtfully. "If you don't completely like the music, you can always Google similar bands, there's a lot of good music out there, but some times it's buried under all the masses of crap and you got to dig it out like you dig up a grave." I said. "Also, if you like metal, you should try Rammstein, it's German metal, and they're kind of funny."

We chatted about music ideas until the bell rang and I had to leave and go to math once more. Luckily, the assignment was a breeze, since, this school was a little behind and I got to sit back and listen to music and think about how to not make my vampirism obvious to Mike while every one else struggled with their homework, which didn't go over so well. I just decided it would blow over, that's how most of my school drama went before.

History was still lame. The historical people were douche bags. There was slavery, witch burning, mindless, fear-induced killing and ignorance and crappy food. I know people are supposed to learn history so we don't repeat their mistakes, but their mistakes are so dumb, it just seems inconceivable that we could possibly repeat them. If history did repeat itself, I would have to kill a bitch. I would lose hope for the human race. Luckily, time passes relatively quickly for me most of the time, so I got to go to lunch soon.

I sat next to Mike again. I seriously thought he was adorable. I didn't have a bloody sandwich today, I just packed some cookies and an apple, and Mike looked a little relieved at this. Maybe he thought I'd make him eat more blood-saturated food. Well, I still had blood in my thermos, which he eyed a little nervously, but chatted with me and his friends light-heartedly. Eventually, the topic veered off to psi-vamps, which I argued, **don't exist. **I told them _real _vampires need blood as a nutrient, not energy and that it was incredibly rude and selfish to take people's energy for their delusional fantasy of being a vampire. Which shut them up, because any of them who tried "psi-feeding" probably was trying to do it from some human with out them knowing. I tried psi-feeding and it didn't do shit, well, it made person I "fed" off of really tired, but otherwise, didn't do anything.

Vampires have more advanced psychic abilities most of the time, but it's not used in place of blood. I asked my mom about it, she told me she's tried it too, but it didn't work for her and asked my dad about it too, because he turned her several years back and he told her psi-feeding was for the stupid.

"That's not really blood in your thermos, is it?" A boy asked. "No, it's totally tomato juice. Well, why don't you try it and tell me what you think?" I teased. "Fine, I'll try it." He declared. "Hey, I was kidding, get your own damn tomato juice." I said before chugging the rest of my blood. A couple people snickered and the boy just gave me an annoyed look. "Tomato juice doesn't grow on trees." I scolded. Mike chuckled.

When the bell rang, Mike walked me to class. "That's not actually tomato juice, per se." He stated. "What? Of course not, tomato juice is disgusting!" I said. He laughed. "Yeah, but that isn't exactly the point, per se." He pointed out. The only points I see is those plastic vampire teeth hiding behind those cute lips of yours." I said, making him blush. "I don't think you're lying about your 'vampire facts' per se." He said, trying to not let my flirting distract him. I rolled my eyes. "Who knows, vampires don't actually exist you know." I said. Before giving him a little smile and wave before disappearing behind my class door.

I forgot how fun it was to flirt. Maybe if I flirt with Mike he'll get too distracted to remember that I'm a creepy vampire. So that was my plan. The LOOK A DISTRACTION tactic. I was pretty good at it some times. Actually, I was so absorbed in my plans that art class went by pretty fast. Even PE wasn't irritating either, but I really needed to find my old gym clothes.

After PE I checked my phone. Michael texted me. "Meet us ihop?" I texted, "Sure." Then started walking there and lit up a cigarette while I was at it. As if cancer actually gives vampires cancer, pushaw.

I went in the ihop, seeing my new peers at the same table as yesterday. I ordered a coffee with them, and I noticed that a few of them decided to put creamer in their coffees. I decided to put some strawberry syrup in my coffee. I have a thing for strawberries, you see. They all gave me a weird look. "What? Variety is the spice of life." I said before sipping my coffee. It had a tinge of strawberry taste, but the syrup wasn't very strong. Evan grabbed the hazelnut syrup and put it in his coffee. "Nice choice." I said, approvingly. "You guys hungry?" I asked. It was a mixture of yeah and kind of. "Well, what ever, let's get food any way." I said.

I got one of their chocolate covered cake things that was covered in chocolate syrup. I was too distracted by my chocolate cake thing to take note of what they got. "The amount of chocolate on that looks incredibly nauseating." Evan said. "Yeah, it looks like they went overboard." Henrietta agreed. "Pff, you guys are just not used to taking the risk of getting diabetes as much as I am." I said. I stuffed a chocolaty-gooey awesome cake in my mouth. By the time I was done, I was full and nauseous from all that sugar. "Ugh." I groaned. "The great risk-taker can't handle a little sugar?" Michael teased. "You eat one… stupid human…" I grumbled, making them chuckle. "I can feel the diabetes." I said. Though, I am pretty sure vampires can't get diabetes.

"Let's just go outside and you can get fresh air and smoke." Pete said. " Okay." I said. I made my reluctant body move. The sun was starting to go down. The air did help a little. The cigarette was kind of a distraction. After a while of chatting, I decided to go home. I would sleep off the sugar crap.

When I got home, my dad told me they finished painting my room and I could start moving in my stuff tomorrow, which got me a little excited. At dinner, my mom made fried chicken. "So how was school?" My mom asked. "Decent enough. I have a little bit of English homework tonight. Also, I am taking a liking to the vamp kid I talked about yesterday. I'm pretty sure he knows that he's not actually a vampire, so it doesn't bug me too much." I said. "Well that's good. What about those other kids, the goth ones you talked about?" She asked. "We discussed kinds of music during the ten-minute break and at ihop." I said. "I'm glad you're making friends so easily." My mom said before taking a bite of her fried chicken.

Though, I still felt sick from sugar, I ate some fried chicken too, because fried chicken is delicious. My mom likes to say it's the black genes passed down from her mother, but even if every one in my family was white, I was pretty sure chicken would still be delicious. Especially when my mom cooks it. My mom is an awesome cook.

Also, I forgot to mention that both of my parents are Goths too. They're just not hard-core Goths with twenty piercings and anarchy shirts. I'd say 'civilized goths' but I think they just grew out of that phase a while ago. They do dress up like vampires, sorcerers, necromancers and all sorts of dark things for Halloween. It's great.

After dinner I did my English homework, which was much easier now that it wasn't the morning anymore. I some times couldn't wait until I was done with school, so I could get a Graveyard shift job. When I finished my homework I smoked a cigarette before going to bed. At least I could have my actual bed tomorrow.


	3. Fucking Lasagna

Again, I woke up groggy. I made coffee again and did my morning 'get ready for school routine'. Luckily, I would have a bed tomorrow and even more luckily, there's no school tomorrow. This got me a little excited. I love weekends! So, I tried to stay excited so I didn't feel so tired. I wore the first thing I grabbed, black pants, with several safety pins stuck through them and a slightly baggy Save The Planet shirt. Since it was "save the planet" shirt day, I wore some green eye shadow today and doodled some green hearts on my wrist, even thought they might not be seen under my "jelly bracelets." They aren't really jelly bracelet anymore, however. When you wear rubber jelly bracelets all the time-even in the shower- they lose their elasticity and turn into a weak plastic. But they're not too weak, other wise, they'd break when I tried to take them off. They just don't really come off any more, so it's kind of like a part of me.

I walked to school, when I finished getting ready. I sat in the seat next to Kenny and mumbled a "Good morning" to him. Then, since the assignment today would also be homework, I decided to take a nap. The teacher rudely interrupted my nap and I tried to explain that I'd just do the work as homework, but the ignorant snob wouldn't listen. So I still lied down on my desk, but I made by bangs cover my face and held my pencil on the paper while I took a nap, so it actually looked like I was doing the work. This little tactic worked well, because I didn't wake up until the bell rang,

Next was science. I sat next to Mike again, because the person who sat there before took their time getting to class. "Hey." I greeted. "Hello, how's your morning?" He asked. "Freaking tired." I said. "I'd figured, you look tired." He said. "I look tired every morning." I said. "You're not a morning person, per se?" He inquired. "No, I am pretty much nocturnal, but my schedule has to be altered according to stupid school time." I said. "I'm some what of a night owl myself." He said. "Because you're a vampire?" I asked. "Not necessarily, I just prefer the night, per se." He admitted. "Me too. At night, there's not people every where and the sun isn't out to reign hell upon our eyeballs." I said. He chuckled, "You make the sun sound so horrible." He said. "Probably because it is horrible." I pointed out. "If you say so, vamp queen?" He said.

So I'm a vamp queen now? That's annoying. "Every queen's gotta have her king." I teased. "I guess that makes you a vamp princess then." He said. "Yeah, and you're the vamp prince. Oh, vamp prince, save me from the suns harmful rays!" I said, while dramatically falling onto his lap with the back of my hand slightly covering my eyes. He blushed and laughed at the same time as I got up. "I wouldn't mind being your vampire prince per se." He flirted. "Likewise, I certainly wouldn't mind being _your_ vampire prince either." I joked.

"If you guys are going to talk during class all day I will separate you two." Mr. Garrison said. "Sorry, Mr. Garrison. I have just been a little distracting by this young mans charming qualities." I said. "Well, you can be distracted outside of class, you need to pay attention." He said, looking a bit awkward. I glanced at Mike, who was blushing again.

Mike passes me a note after the teacher stopped paying attention to us. _**So, do different blood types taste different?**_ I wrote back. _Well, it certainly doesn't taste like Clamato juice._ He laughed a little when he read that. _**Seriously though. I know you drink blood, have you ever noticed a difference**__**?**_

_Depends on the person and what they eat._

_**So blood types don't really matter?**_

I don't know, it's not like I pay attention to blood types, I'm not some food taster you know.

_**What if they eat pizza for a month?**_

They're blood would most likely have some pizza-like qualities about it.

_**What do you think my blood tastes like?**_

Clamato juice. I am totally not drinking your tomato infused blood. Ew.

He tried to disguise his laugh as a cough and wrote back.

_**I don't drink that much Clamato juice.**_

I feel like you're trying to imply some thing.

_**Maybe I am?**_

Well, the thing is, I really hate tomato juice, no exceptions. Besides, I have a steady supply of blood.

**That's not quite what I was talking about.**

I thought for a moment. I'm pretty sure he wanted me to turn him into a vampire. That probably wouldn't happen. For one, it's against the vampire laws to turn some one under 21 years old. Two, he has a bunch of 'vampire groupies' and he could turn them. Three, I really hate Clamato juice. So I wrote, I'm pretty sure I told you that vampires don't exist.

**And I am pretty sure both of us know that's a lie.**

How would you know if I'm lying? We haven't even known each other for that long.

**Well, you get all defensive when other people talk about vampires, especially when it comes to psi-vamps. You also drink blood. People can't just drink blood regularly and not get sick.**

You've seen me eat food. I just ate some sugary ihop food yesterday!

**But I know there's blood in your thermos every day. If it were any other fluid, you wouldn't need a thermos.**

He was more perceptive than I thought. I, of course wouldn't need a thermos for anything else, the thermos isn't see through, like a water bottle, so no one knows what I'm drinking. I guess he knows it only takes a pint of blood to make a human sick, but any one who watched Fight Club knows that.

Fine, so what if I'm a vampire? What's your plan? Call the police or drive a stake through my heart?

**What? No! I kind of wanted to be a vampire too.**

Well, even if I were a vampire, I wouldn't be allowed to turn you because you are a minor.

**Why?**

Well, you'd have to know the vampire mechanics of it. Also, turning minors is against the law, for obvious reasons.

**They're not that obvious to me.**

That's probably because you aren't a vampire.

He sighed. He was probably frustrated at how hard it is to get information out of me.

**I'm going to figure it out one day you know.**

Well, even if you don't, you have to keep this conversation completely between us. Otherwise, I might have to kill you.

He looked a little startled as he read that last line, but still wrote back. **I understand. But I'm not the kind of guy that tells every one's secrets just 'cause I have a lot of friends.**

Good, that is a very attractive quality in a person.

**Why, thank you, my vampire princess.**

Now it was my turn to blush. The bell rang, ending class and before he left, he winked at me. Well, at least my secret should be safe. It'd suck if I had to kill him, but that was mostly an empty threat, to keep him quiet. Though if he did tell, I'd have to smack him around a little bit.

I left class and retreated to my smoking haven. The gothlings were there. I wondered if they hung around there just to hang out with me at break. "Hey guys." I greeted. "Hey." They greeted back. I lit up a cigarette. "So how's life been treating you?" I asked. They shrugged. "Yeah, same here. It's good I'm easily amused other wise I'd be bored to death." I said. "You're easily amused? I would have never guessed." Evan teased. I stuck my tongue out at him. "It's not a bad thing. I think it's a good thing, nothing is completely boring." I said. "How do you be easily amused?" Pete asked. "Well, you can take note of the tiny details of things that can make some thing ridiculous. Like facial features or certain aspects of clothing or intentionally misinterpreting what some one says then imagine an exaggerated scenario when that detail could get them in trouble." I explained. "Give us an example." Evan said. I looked around for an example. I saw a few students not too far from where we were, but far enough to not notice us. "You see that blond chick in the blue sweater over there?" I said. They followed my eyes and spotted her. "What about her?" Evan asked. "Look at how she shakes her butt when she walks." I said. "I'm not seeing what you're getting at except getting us to look at some chicks butt." He said. "Just imagine, if she shakes her butt when she walks she's going to knock some thing over." They then got it and chuckled. "I think I see what you're getting at." Evan said, smirking. "Yeah, you notice things that could, otherwise be normal and exaggerate it a bit." Henrietta said. "Bingo!" I said.

"What about that really tall guy with the blond afro? He could hit his head on a door frame." Michael said. They saw him and chuckled. "Or get his Afro stuck in a ceiling fan." I said, making them laugh harder. Then the bell rang. "Well, I'll see you around, just practice the easily amused thing, amusing stuff is every where." I said, before going back through the school doors to horrible math. Though I got through math with out getting a brain hernia, it seemed to take forever.

I tried to figure out why time seemed so slow in history, and it didn't go over too well. From my experience, time goes slow when you're looking forward to some thing, but I couldn't figure out what I was looking forward to, other than getting out of class. So, in theory, my time perception should've been like any of my other previous days. I was frustrated at the slow time and not being to figure out why it seemed so slow. Eventually, the class ended and I got to go to lunch.

I sat next to Mike at lunch and got my lunch out. My lunch was brownies and strawberry flavored blood. Mike had some lasagna with him, which I eyed. I love lasagna. "Hey, I'll give you a brownie for a bite of that lasagna." I said. "It's a normal brownie, right?" He asked. To any one else, it would seem as if he was inquiring if they were pot brownies, but he was really asking if there was blood in them. "Yeah, they're fine. My mom bought them at the grocery store." I said. "Alright, here." He passed his lasagna to me and I handed him a brownie. Then I took a huge bite of lasagna. It was awesome. Then I passed him his lasagna back. "You took a giant bite!" He exclaimed. "Wull duuh." I said with my mouth full of lasagna.

Then I swallowed the lasagna and it hit me. The garlic, I mean. I instantly felt nauseous. "There was garlic in that." I mumbled to him, trying to ignore the sudden stomach cramps. "Uh, probably." He said. "I got to go to the nurses." I said, getting up. I got lightheaded and fell on my butt. "Maybe I should take you there per se." He said, helping me up. "I'll be fine." I lied. My stomach then snarled at me, making the lie obvious and making me feel like throwing up. I dashed to the bathroom, probably faster than a normal human would have and threw up in the toilet. I flushed it, feeling the nausea go away, for now. I tried to not look like I was in pain while I was walking out of the bathroom. Mike was there waiting for me.

I let him take me to the nurses. "What's wrong?" The nurse asked, looking concerned. I must've looked like shit if she looked concerned. "She's a little sick, she just threw up in the bathroom per se." Mike informed. "All right, I'll call your parents to see if they'll pick you up, you just lie over there, she said, gesturing to one of the annoying papery beds. Mike helped me over there. "Thanks." I said, my voice sounding a bit weak. "I guess you really are a vampire, huh?" He said. "No shit." I said with a little smile, which made him chuckle a bit. "Figures there'd be garlic in that lasagna. Freaking Italians." I said. Mike laughed. "You'll be fine though, right?" He asked. "Yeah, vomiting is a good way of purging toxic chemicals." I said.

"You're parent's are going to pick you up soon, alright." The nurse said. I nodded at her. "I got your stuff, per se." Mike said, handing me my book bag and my lunch stuff. "Oh, thank you." I said. I opened my thermos and chugged what was left of the blood, which helped me a little bit. "So what happens if you don't drink blood?" Mike asked. "We become malnourished, look sick, and lose weight and stamina, all that fun stuff." I said. "Who turned you into a vampire, per se." He asked. "No one, I was born one." I said simply. "Really, does that mean you guys aren't immortal?" He asked. "I don't think so. We live a long time though." I answered. "Is that why you can't turn a minor per se?" He asked. "Eh, kinda. When you're born one, you age normally up till you turn 21, when you get turned, you just stop aging completely, no matter what age you are." I said. "Oh." He said, thinking.

"Midnight, are you ok?" My mom asked. "Meh, I've been better." I replied. She looked at Mike. "Who's this handsome young lad?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "He's my friend Mike. He took me to the nurses office." I said. "Nice to meet you Mike, and thank you for helping my daughter while she was sick." She said, shaking his hand. "No problem, Ms. Graves. Midnight is a lovely lady, per se." He said, shaking her hand back. "Come on, Midnight, I'll carry your thing, again, it was nice to meet you, Mike." She said. I got up and hugged Mike. "See you later." I said. He was taken off-guard, but hugged back. "Later, Midnight, here, call me when you feel better." He said, handing me a piece of paper with his number on it. "Alright. See ya." I said, taking the paper before following my mom to the car. "I think that boy has a little crush on you." She said. "Was it that obvious?" I asked. "A little bit."

I laid back on the car seat. "So, garlic? How'd that happen?" She inquired. "Uh, my friends lasagna looked really yummy so I traded him a brownie for some." I said, embarrassed. "You dork. You traded him?" She asked, giving me a curious look. "Was it that boy, Mike?" She asked. "Uh, yeah." I admitted. She chuckled. "Is he the vamp boy you were talking about?" She asked. "Maybe." I said. "I knew it." She said. "Probably 'cause he wears plastic fangs." I muttered. She chuckled once more.

"I had your dad put your bed in your room, since you're sick." She said while pulling up into our driveway. "Ok, thank you." I said, meaning it. It'd kind of suck to have to rest in the sleeping bag while I'm sick. "It's nothing, just get some rest." She said, taking my stuff out of the car. Before I fell asleep I put Mike's phone number in my contacts.


	4. So THAT'S Why Time Went So Damn Slow!

**Like I said, this is the first fanfic I posted. I really hope it's readable- as in 'interesting. I am noob! Also, I'd like to mention, I don't actually have internet at my house, I have to upload these things at my friend's houses or at my dads house... and the charger port on my laptop is deteriorating, I don't know how much time it has left ;.; So that might mean I couldn't write more because it's my only computer and I'm too poor to buy a new one.**

When I woke up, my mom gave me blood-which was probably microwaved because it was warm. I was grateful to her… until I pound out she put laxatives in it. When I came back in my room, the heater was maxed out and she had a giant cup of water. "Drink this. All of it." She ordered. I drank it all, even though I hated water. "Why is the heater on?" I asked. "To make you sweat." She said. "What, why?" I asked. "You'll sweat out any of the toxins in your body, so you'll get better faster." She explained. "Is that why you put laxatives in that blood. That wasn't very nice you know." I scolded. "I know, but if I told you it had laxatives in it, you probably wouldn't have drank it." She said, with a smirk. She had a point. So I hung out in my room for hours, because it takes a lot of heat to make me sweat. By the time I started to sweat, the temperature was probably around 100 degrees Fahrenheit.

I couldn't even use my laptop. I checked my phone. Michael had texted me, twice. "Hang out at ihop?" and "Where are you at?" I replied instantly. "I got sick all of a sudden. I'm at my house." After a couple minutes, he texted back. "That suck, get better soon." I replied, "Thanks, I will." And then I lay back down on my bed. I felt better, still a little nauseous, and incredibly bored. I decided to call Mike.

The phone rang four times before he answered. "Hello?" A voice asked. "Mike! How's it going?" I asked. "Who is this, per se?" He asked. "Don't be such a twat, it's Midnight." I answered. "Oh! Midnight, I didn't expect you to call so soon, per se." He said. "What, are you on a date or some thing? You sound distracted." I said. "Well, you kind of woke me up. It's 1 AM, per se." He informed. "Uh, whoops. Sorry, I just woke up." I said, embarrassed. "No, it's fine, it's the weekend anyway. So you're feeling better?" He asked. "Yeah, my mom is putting me on this purge method. She made me drink a huge glass of water and turned on my heater so I sweat out all the garlic. She put freaking laxatives in my blood." I complained. He laughed. "That sucks, but she sounds like she know what she's doing, per se." He replied. "Yeah probably. But it's boring, it's too hot in my room to even use my laptop." I said. "Maybe I could come over, per se?" He asked. "Uh, idk, I have some massive bed-head and I'm all sweaty now." I said. "Well, we'd both be sweaty if we hung out in your room." He pointed out. "Good point, I'll ask my mom." I said.

I went to where ever my mom was. "Mom, can my friend come over?" I asked. "Right now, it's kind of late." She said. "Yeah, but I'm bored and they're awake too." I replied, leaving out the fact I woke him up. "I guess, who's coming over?" She asked. "Uhhh, Mike?" I said. "Midnight, it's too late to have boys over." She said. "We're not going to do it or anything, please?" I asked. She sighed. "Fine, but if I hear any thing fishy going on in your room, I'm going to kick down the door." She said. "YAY!" I exclaimed, hugging her. After I had my little 'victory dance' I went in my room and I put the phone up to my ear. "My mom said you can come over, we just can't have crazy hardcore sex." I said. "Well darn, my Master Plan has been foiled." He joked. "Oh shut up and come over." I said. "Where do you live?" He asked.

Surprisingly, he didn't take a long time to come over, just around two minutes. "That was quick." I said, opening the door. "You live three houses away from mine. Per se." He said. "No shit, really? How convenient." I said. "Convenient, did you have plans in the near future?" He asked. "Maybe I did, wouldn't you like to know?" I teased. He chuckled and followed me into the room.

"It's kind of empty, I was supposed to put the furniture in yesterday, but I got sick. I could probably put the TV in now though." I said thoughtfully. "Well, don't overwork yourself. It's kind of hot in here." He said. "Yeah, it's around 100 degrees or so. Probably hotter though." I said. "Why? I thought vampires were accustomed to the cold." He said. "Not necessarily. I am very heat tolerant, so it takes a lot of heat to make me sweat." I said. "Weird." He said as I left the room and brought back a TV in a couple minutes. Then I left again and got my box of gaming stuff. It was a pretty big box. My Xbox 360, Nintendo 64 and Gamecube were in there and I had to find my box of games, which wasn't too hard. I plugged in the TV. "I didn't think you were an Xbox person, per se." He said. "Eh, when I feel like playing shooter games, I am. I am a Nintendo person. Now, take your pick." I said. "Nintendo 64." He said. "Ah, the classics." I said, hooking up the Nintendo to my TV and grabbing two controllers. I plugged in the controllers and browsed the game selection. "I have Mario Kart, Mario Party, Mario Tennis, Kid Chameleon and the almighty Super Smash Bros!" I said. "The rest is single player."

"I didn't know there was a Super Smash Bros for the 64." Mike exclaimed. "It's hard to find in stores, but yeah. I have the original." I said. "Lets play it!" He said. "Ok, but I warn you, I am incredibly pro at this game and the chance of survival is 5% at the most." I said. "Bring it on, when I get the controls down, I'll kick your ass!" He said. I laughed. "Good luck with that." I said. I put in the game and turned it on. The TV screen displayed the game immediately. "Cool, it worked the first time." I said. I went to multiplayer and chose my best character-Mario then added two computer players, one a level 4 and the other, a level 5.

Mike chose Samus. A good choice, but not one of my best characters. "We could do team battle, so you wont accidentally get killed if both of the computer players happen to die." I said, jokingly. Mike scoffed. "I'll be fine." He said. "If you say so. " I said, starting the match at Hyrule Castle. I didn't immediately move around my character, I watched Mike and the computer players beat the crap out of each other until one of them came to close to me. I had Mario grab the computer player nearby and throw him off the edge of Hyrule Castle. His health was low enough from battling the other characters that he died easily. "Is that what you do, you wait until their health is low and then kill them? You're so pro." Mike said sarcastically. "It's just a tactic I use with the noobs, so they learn the moves with out my interference. If some one gets too close I throw them." I said.

Samus ran up to Mario, but Mario did that one kicking move that kind of made it look like he was break dancing to keep Samus away. Mike kept trying to get a hit in, but I was really good at this game and I was able to fend him and the computer players off. Then Mario killed Samus and one of the computer players and dashed to the other side of the screen to avoid the other one. "Do you now see why I use that tactic?" I asked. "Yeah, I guess so." Mike said, grudgingly. The rest of this game, I had Mario idle around, killing only if people got too close. I did that the next game. Then after that, I figured Mike had enough training and I decided to fight too. I kept playing Mario, I knew the controls to Mario by heart and I absolutely adore Mario-thus, the reason why he is my best character.

I tried to go easy, but it was hard to do and I ended up winning anyway. Mike sighed, I'm probably not going to win any time soon, huh?" He asked. "Naw, not for a while." I said. "Well, let play some thing else before I get really frustrated, per se." He suggested. "Sure, what do you want to play?" I asked. "I haven't played Mario Kart in a while, per se." He said. "I'm really good at Mario Kart too." I informed. "What game aren't you good at?" He asked. "Well, the Nintendo 64 is my forte, I'm good at all of the ones I own, but if you want a chance at beating me, you should go with Mario Party." I said. "Alright, Mario Party it is." He said.

We played Mario Party, it was fun, it was like a board game, except with minigames (that are actually kind of mean, if you think about it). I let Mike pick his character first, since there were only a few to choose from. He chose Mario this time, so I chose Luigi, because Luigi is my second favorite character in the Mario games. The computer players were Peach and DK, one was easy, the other one was normal. "What you don't play them on hard?" He teased. "I haven't met some one who played them on hard, they're like hackers when you put them on hard." I said. "Jeeze." He said.

We played 20 turns on Peaches birthday cake. Neither of us won either. Freaking Peach screwed every one over with her stupid piranha plants. "What a bitch." I said. "I know. I was excited to win after her piranha plant got you, but then she stole a star from me too per se." He agreed. "Lets go to the game room and pick the minigames that we're good at and then kick her ass." I said, going to the Mario Party game room. Mike laughed and agreed. I put Peach on easy and chose mini games we were good at, except for Key-pa-way. Which was a teamwork based game where you have to get a light bulb to the end of a hallway and away from Boos. Our tactic was to let Peach get controlled by ghosts and 'eaten' for lack of a better term. We accomplished that, but we also lost the game when every one else got 'eaten.' It was still worth it though.

That was fun. It's nice to have some one play videogames with me. Before I moved, people stopped playing with me because I always kicked their asses. Mike laughed. "Well I can't blame them, you're crazy good at the Nintendo 64." He said. "Well, I had the thing my entire life, I'm surprised it still works." I said. Mike's stomach grumbled. "Sounds like you're hungry, want some food?" I asked. "You have normal food?" He asked. "Yeah, you've seen me bring human food to school. Let's see what I have in the kitchen." I said.

Mike followed me into the kitchen. I opened the cupboards. Well, we have cheez-its, Doritos, brownies, chocolate pop-tarts, raviolis, ramen, peanut butter, tuna and various other things that require cooking. I'm pretty sure there's some chunky Chips Ahoy in here too. There's cream soda and strawberry soda and milk in the fridge and some vegetables and fruit or some thing, and probably chocolate some where around here. I looked in the fridge, I found some strawberries and the chocolate was in there too. I broke up the chocolate and put it in the bowl. "You can take what ever you want, I know what I'm having, the cups are over there." I said, pointing to some cupboards slightly farther from the one filled with junk food. "You guys have a lot of junk food, per se." He stated. "Yeah, unlike you humans, junk food doesn't have much negative effects on us, unless it contains garlic." I said, microwaving the chocolate. I grabbed a cup and got one of the blood packs from the fridge and put it in the cup and filled the rest of the cup with strawberry soda. "Is that why your thermos had a hint of strawberry smell, per se?" He asked. "Yeah, I love me some strawberries." I said. " I can tell." He said, filling a cup he grabbed with cream soda. The microwave beeped at me and Mike grabbed the box of Cheez-Its. I got the bowl of melted chocolate out of the microwave and fished the cookies out of the cupboards too. I carried my 'meal' to my room and Mike followed.

"I'll bet I'm allowed to turn the heater off now." I said, turning the thermostat to low again. We sat on the floor munching our food and chatting. After I ate enough food to not be uncomfortably hungry, I opened the window up a little bit and lit up a cigarette. "You smoke?" Mike asked. "Yeah, you didn't know? I thought I smelled like cigarettes most of the time." I said. "No, not really. Smoking is bad for you though." He said. "Well, maybe for you humans, it is. When you're a vampire, it doesn't affect you that much. Drugs don't really do any thing to vampires either." I said. "So you can just get high all you want and be fine, per se?" He asked. "No, we'd have to do a lot of drugs for that to happen. More than enough to kill a human, most likely. We don't really get addicted to things, not physically anyway." I said. "You make being a vampire sound awesome, per se." Mike said. "It is awesome, for the most part." I said. "What isn't awesome about it?" He asked. "Well, you have to be careful around humans, physically pace with them. We also have a sensitivity to the sun and garlic." I informed. "You don't turn into ash in the sunlight?" Mike joked. I laughed. "No, but after a while, we burn. Well, I don't burn, but that's just me, but the sun does give my eyes a hernia." I said. "Why don't you burn?" He asked, curiously. "I'm not sure. My mom thinks it's African American genes passed down from her mother, but I can't really be sure. But it would explain why I'm more heat tolerant that other vampires." I said. "And more heat tolerant than most humans per se." Mike pointed out. "Good point. Well, I don't know what happened to my genes to make me heat and sun-proof, but I am grateful for it." I said.

"So, what made you dress up vampy" I asked, smooshing out my cigarette. "I don't know. I think it was mostly boredom. I thought it'd be cool to make a little 'vampire club' per se." He said. "Well, if I were human, I'd probably want to be a vampire too. It seems to be a fad these days." I said. "It is, that's why it was so easy to get people to 'turn into vampires.'" He said with a laugh. "I'll say. Maybe a little bit too easy. Luckily, the vampire novels and movies aren't usually accurate. Especially Twilight. Every thing about Twilight was either horribly exaggerated or completely off." I said. "The super strength and speed wasn't very off." Mike said. "Yeah, it was exaggerated a lot. We can't break the sound barrier or anything, and a lot of vampires would still get smooshed if a car came hurtling toward them." I said.

"I guess the diet was a bit exaggerated too, they only consumed blood per se." He pointed out. "Well, Edward did eat like, twice in the series. Vampires can eat, but we can also survive on only blood, however we can't survive on only food, well, I guess we can for a little bit." I said. "Yeah, but it doesn't take a long time to get malnourished per se." Mike said. "True. We also don't sparkle in the sunlight like a chandelier. We can't really breed with humans either." I said. "You can't breed with humans? Why?" He asked. "I don't know. I think it is like on Twilight, they have a different chromosomal count, so we can't breed. Well, I'd heard stories of people trying to and ending up with stillbirths or babies with massive birth defects, the ones who lived became insane and were killed by the vampire council." I said. Mike shuddered. "Creepy." He said. "Indeed." I agreed.

"I know you were born a vampire, but do you know what it's like to turn per se?" He asked. I shook my head. "Not really, my mom was turned but she doesn't really talk about it. She just said it was painful." I said. "How long does it last?" He asked. "Well, I asked my dad about it. He said it depends on the person's metabolism. If they have a slow metabolism, it will take longer, if they have a fast metabolism, it'll take less time." I said. "How old is he, per se?" Mike asked. "Uh, like, a couple hundred years old or so." I said. "Jeeze, my dad is in his early forties!" Mike exclaimed. "Well, duh, that's a normal age for a human father!" I said. "I know, but still, that's so old." He said, "Well, don't say that in front of my dad." I joked. Mike laughed. "I know, that could be scary." He said. "No, you'd be fine, he'd just tell me I'd need to find friends with better manners." I said. Mike laughed.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked. "Other than the fact you're a vampire per se?" He joked. "Well, yeah." I said. "Of course you can." He said. "You're the first human to know that I'm a vampire and so far, the only one I know I can trust with that knowledge." I said. He blushed a little. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm not supposed to tell humans, my parents would kill me. Or the Vampire Council would. So don't let my parent know that you know." I said. He nodded. "Ok, I wont tell." He said. "Promise you wont tell." I demanded. "I promise I wont tell any one of your vampirism or let vampires know that I know per se." He said. "Thank you." I said, before hugging him. He hugged back.

I pulled away a little. "You know what that means right?" I asked. "No, what?" He asked. "You are now bonded to me by that promise." I said. "Huh?" Instead of explaining, I kissed him instead. I finally realized why time went so slow in math and history class. I missed Mike.


	5. Impatience

**Dear viewers, I thank you for your reviews! I can only hope that more people can read and enjoy my amateur literature! My laptop wasn't really broken, it was the charger, my brother fixed it because he's a genius and I told him to, so as long as I don't get bored of writing this boring fanfic, I'll probably write more. I really need a plot though, which I am working on. But christmas is on it's way and I have to get people presents or some thing.  
**

Mike had stayed the night last night after I assured him I couldn't drink his Clamato juice saturated blood. He was also surprised I didn't sleep in some secret coffin I had hidden away. Good coffins are more expensive than beds! Seriously, dead people are expensive.

Anyway, I had a dream that I could hardly recall, I know it was about me dating Mike and some thing bad happening because of that. Oh well. I woke up next to Mike, 'cause I didn't make him sleep on the floor since I had a giant bed. He was still asleep. So I just watched him for a little bit. His vampire make up was kind of smudgy and worn off and it was kind of funny, but my make up from yesterday probably looked the same. He also didn't snore, which in my opinion was awesome.

I glanced over at my clock. It was almost 12. I decided to make breakfast. I made pancakes and some coffee. Well, blood pancakes. They're delicious. Mike walked into the kitchen, looking a little disheveled and a little tired. "Hey, you're making breakfast per se." He greeted. "Yeah, you want some? I'm making pancakes!" I said cheerily. "They got an odd color." He said, looking at the batter, then in the frying pan. "Well, yeah, they're blood pancakes. But there's more pancake mix and water than there is blood, so they wont make you sick or anything." I assured. He shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He said. "We're running out of blood, and my parents get cranky in the morning when there's none left." I said. "It's like their coffee per se?" He asked. "No, the coffee is over there. It's just like when a human doesn't eat food, they get all crabby and stuff." I explained. "Do you get crabby?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged. "Maybe, I don't usually let myself get hungry." I said.

"You get pretty crabby." A voice said. I looked over to see my mom. "Hey, good morning! Do you want pancakes?" I asked. "Sure, I'm also going to have a cup of that delicious smelling coffee over there." My mom said, grabbing a coffee cup out of the cupboards. "We're kind of running low on creamer." I said. "That's what the vanilla extract is for." My mom pointed out. "Yeah, but that's expensive." I pointed out. My mom rolled her eyed. "You worry about prices too much." She said. I put a stack of pancakes on a plate and handed it to Mike. I got the maple syrup and strawberry syrup out of the cupboards. "Oh, blood pancakes?" My mom asked, inspecting the batter. "Indeed. They taste better." I said, putting more pancake mix into the skillet. "You definitely got your cooking skills from me." She said. She must've smelled the vanilla extract or the cinnamon I put in there.

"These are pretty good, Midnight!" Mike said approvingly. "Are they pretty good, or really good?" I asked. He laughed. "Ok they're really good, even though they have blood in them, per se."

"Damn straight!" I said, smiling. I flipped the pancakes over. "Why is it so smoky in here?" My dad asked. "Midnight is cooking." My mom said. "Oh, that explains it." He said, "Oh, coffee." My dad got easily distracted. I had a knack for making the kitchen smoky when I cook for some reason, even though nothing is burning and the pan is clean, it just happens, but it's not horrible, cloudy, hack-up-a-lung kind of smoke. It just made the kitchen look slightly foggy. "Hey, I might have to steal some of those pancakes, if they're your blood pancakes." He said. I was known to make the best breakfast in the house too. "This is mom's batch, you got to wait your turn." I said. My mom snickered.

"Where do I put this plate?" Mike asked. "Just put it in the sink, I'll wash it later." I said. "Alright." He said, putting the plate in the sink as I flipped the second batch of pancakes onto the next plate. Then I poured more batter in the frying pan. "You should work at iHop." Mike said. "Well, I can't make blood pancakes at iHop." I said. "True, but you can still make pancakes per se." He pointed out. "Any one can make a pancake." I said. "Actually, some people can't. I had a friend that was so bad at cooking, she actually set a pot of water on fire trying to boil it." My mom said. I gave her an 'are you kidding me' face while Mike just laughed. "I'm serious, I saw her do it. She was going to make top ramen. My mom said. "How did she manage to survive on her own?" I asked, dumbfounded. "Well, before she got married, she had her roommates cook and she would wash their dishes for them." My mom said. "Wow." I said. I flipped over the pancakes.

"Well, you look well enough to move the furniture into your room, huh?" My dad asked. I groaned. "Why do you have to tell me horrible things in the morning? You can seriously traumatize me." I said. He scoffed. "It's not that bad, your dresser isn't even that heavy." He said. "No, but it's tedious." I said. "I can help if you want, per se." Mike said. "I think I'll be ok." I said. "Well, if, I'm right, the dresser is probably bigger that your arm span, and it's not really a good thing to drag it around, per se." He pointed out. "This gentle man is right. I don't want you to break your dresser." My dad said. He winked at me and I rolled my eyes and flipped some pancakes onto a plate and gave it to my mom. "Alright. I'll move my crap after breakfast, and you can help." I said, looking at Mike.

After breakfast, we moved my stuff into my bedroom. The dresser was on the wall opposite of my bed, and I put the TV on top. Then we got my bookshelf, and put it next to the dresser. I put my box of books next to the bookshelf and I put my nightstand next to my bed. I also had to bring in my box of old drawings and posters. I had a Halo 3 poster. It was my favorite poster. I also drew a Mario poster, it showed the side-scrolling Super Mario game with Mario chasing after koopas and goombas with an axe and the bottom half showed the ghost level with Luigi looking scared shitless with that almighty vacuum cleaner from Luigi's Mansion. My last poster was also some thing I drew. It was a parody of the first Chunky soup commercial. "Don't eat junky eat lumpy!" It read, "Science makes it delicious!" It made me chuckle.

"You're pretty good at drawing, per se." Mike said. "Thanks." I said, taping up my Mario poster. "What do you usually draw?" He asked. "Well, usually I doodle 'cause I have a perpetual artists block, but I used to draw a lot of cartoonish stuff. "I can see that. Maybe if you start drawing more, you'll have inspiration again, per se?" He said. "Maybe, but it's pretty hard for me to get inspired." I said.

"Do your parents know that I know you're a vampire, per se?" He asked. "Uh, I don't think so, but if they do know, they're going to lecture me and bitch a lot when you leave." I said. "Oh, then what will happen, per se?" He asked. "They'll probably want to move again. But I might tell them you're bound to me by your word." I said. "What does that mean anyway?" He asked. "It's the same thing as a promise, except if you break that promise, it'll be much worse than breaking the promise of a human." I said. "Uh, how?" He asked. "Well, if you break the promise, you get turned into a vampire." I said. "How is that worse?" He asked, confused. "It's the most painful way of becoming a vampire. You know how in the book, Twilight, turning is incredibly painful? Well, it's like that, but some times it can kill you." I said. "Why'd you bind me if you know that'd happen?" He sounded a bit scared. "It's vampire regulation, if you know, then you're going to be bound. It's better to be bound to me than the vampire council." I said. "How could it be worse?" He asked. "If you break your oath to the vampire council, you have to turn painfully, then they punish you more. Some say they use those people for spare blood, since vampires can't die from blood loss, others say that they make you their slave for a couple centuries." I said. "You told me you're mom said turning was painful, did she break the promise, per se?" He asked. "Well, that might be the reason she doesn't like to talk about it. I've asked other vampires what it was like to turn, some of them said it felt like having a raging fever, others said it was like being sick. It might be different for every one." I thought. "Well I'll bet they love knowing what to expect, per se." Mike said sarcastically. I laughed.

"So do you think you'll turn me into a vampire?" Mike asked, looking a bit shy. "Uh, maybe. Depends on how much I like you. Besides, you're not 21 yet." I pointed out. "Well, I wouldn't mind if you decided to turn me, per se." He said. I chuckled. "I already figured that part out." I said. I remembered I decided I'd only turn one person in my lifetime, and that person had to be the person I fell in love with. "So would you turn me?" He asked. "Like I said, it depends on how much I like you. But so far, things are looking good for when you turn 21. But, you could always break that promise and turn the hard way if you want." I teased. "No way, I don't want to risk dying, not when I have got every thing set in life, per se." He said. "What would you be risking?" I asked. "I'd be risking a future career, my parents, experiences and.…" He trailed off. "And?" I urged. "Well, you." He said, blushing. I blushed too. "What about me?" I asked. "I really like you." He admitted. "Well, yeah, but we only met a few days ago." I pointed out. "I just like you, you're not fake, or stupid, and you're funny-"

"And cute." I added. "And cute." He agreed with a smile, "But for some reason it just seems like I have met a completely true friend, per se." He said, embarrassed. "You're not just saying that to get in my pants, are you?" I teased. "No, no, not at all, I'm not that kind of-"

"Hey, I was just kidding." I winked. He blushed. "So, are you like, my girlfriend now?" Mike asked, shyly. "Hmm, do you want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked. "Yeah." He admitted. I smirked. "Then, yeah, I'm your girlfriend." I said. "Awesome!" He exclaimed. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

Things were definitely looking good for Mike's vampire wish. We're both 17, and he had 4 years to decide if he really wanted to be a vampire and 4 years for me to decide if he was the one single person I'd turn into a vampire.


End file.
